Often it is desired to bond a thin liner to the interior of a shell. Various methods such as shrink fitting, explosive bonding or gluing are utilized to accomplish this. These methods suffer from various drawbacks such as lack of simplicity, lack of reproducibility, and possibly inoperability especially when used to bond a very thin liner such as a 0.010 inch aluminum liner into a steel shell.
Another method, known as hydroforming, is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,414 to Boivinet. Here a liner is deformed in a shell using a pump to apply fluid pressure to the shell. This suffers the disadvantage of requiring an expensive high-pressure pump. In addition, the differential thermal expansion of the material of the shell and liner is not utilized to increase the bonding forces. In use, repeated temperature cycling may cause the failure of the shell-liner bond and their subsequent delamination.